


The Hunt

by Once_upon_a_parker



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Billdip Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_upon_a_parker/pseuds/Once_upon_a_parker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is being hunted in his nightmares, chased down by a monster that plans to have a little more fun then just a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter four of my Daemon Falls - The Red Abbey is going to be longer, so until the end I'll post this short story I wrote while waiting for my food in a restaurant. This has no association to Daemon Falls whatsoever, but I hope you all like it. If you want me to continue it, please let me know in the comments! It's almost smut anyway XD
> 
> Word count: 565

Dipper’s POV

He's coming after me.

"Not again," I mutter, pounding along the lead-ridden path. Sweat beads on my forehead, dabbing my upper lip, burning in my eyes. The crisp autumn air burns my lungs as I breathe, and my vision swirls; a collage of red leaves, brown dirt, black sky. Between the swathes of leaves silver stars wink at me before vanishing once again, and shadows seem to wait at every turn, like an animal in hiding. I can hear him, hissing, snarling, seeping, and I don't have to look back to know he's right behind me, breathing on my neck.  
He's a monstrosity in himself, a mass of tentacles, unnameable limbs, twisted arms and mangled fingers, talons and claws, fangs and gaping mouths reaching out for me. His ebony skin can be tough like sandpaper, smooth as silk, or as soft as satin, his voice caustic and sharp and vicious, and every time he catches me he's violent, tearing me apart, rendering me to shreds, and he'll eat me without hesitation.   
But this time is different.   
My foot hits the upturned root, tripping me, hurling me to the ground with a thud. It's the same old thing; the chase, falling, tormenting, death, waking up with a shout in bed, it's the same routine. But before I can screech in fear like I normally would, a gnarled hand wraps around my jaw, effectively cutting me off.  
Bill Cipher's mouth is next to my ear, his breath hot, his fangs brushing against my skin as he exhales. The leaves uncomfortably prickle against my body, a rock pinned painfully between my ribs. This is new. He's never done this before.   
"Aren't you tired of running, Pine Tree?" He asks me, his forked tongue tickling my ear. Tentacles are weaving around me; binding my legs, teasing under my shirt, tying my wrists together. It's not as if I'd try to escape anyway. The shock of the dream going in a different direction is enough to freeze me on the spot. "Don't you want a different ending?"  
"Um," I spit a leaf out of my mouth and don't dare look at the monster pinning me down from behind. "Not really?"  
"I'm tired about this old routine," he complains in my ear, "The same old chase and feast. How dull it is."  
"Can't we just end it here?" I ask, plaintively. "I want to wake up now."  
The monster drags me into the air, leaves dropping off of my clothes and hair as he lifts me like I weigh nothing. My limbs hang limply in the air, my hair falling into my face and the leafy ground seeming to be miles below me. He rolls me in his hands, which feel distinctly reptilian, so that I look up at him. He smiles with all of his mouths, bearing fangs, and his golden eye stares down at me hungrily. His tentacles probe me in interest, prodding any bare skin that shows. My shirt falls away, revealing the flat of my stomach as they gather up at my chest, the monster hanging me almost completely upside down. My stomach heaves with scared breaths, my eyes wide, my cheeks flushed against his probing touch. He rumbles with laughter at the sight of me curled in his hands, at his mercy.   
"Look how delicious you are," he croons, "Like a little porcelain doll~"


End file.
